Optical data transmission has been finding uses with a sharp increase in the amount of communication in recent years. The optical data transmission is, however, used chiefly for data transmission of infrastructure backbone systems, and data transmission between data servers, which transmit a large amount of data, but has yet to gain widespread use among consumers. Class 2 or class 3 for high output lasers in the safety standard (JIS C6802) for laser beams is therefore applied under the control of laser managers. The structures of devices prioritize only reliable connections to optical cables, and are actually difficult for general users to easily use.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a laser beam blocking method for reducing the hazard degree of an optical fiber disconnected from an optical connector terminal with respect to the human body.